Around The Corner
by Kerantli
Summary: Scorpius, while on the way to work crashes into a boy and things go from there.


A/n - Written for a challenge on HPFC Forum, the Start and Stop challenge where you got a phrase that you have to use in the first sentence and the last sentence. this was mine.

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Ron would have died when he drank that poison ;)

* * *

><p>Scorpius had always been told that what was just around the corner would surprise him, and this time it had done just that. He really wasn't expecting to bump into a short thin male, knocking them both to the snowy ground with a loud thud. He heard a rather girlish giggle as he quickly righted himself, brushing off the excess snow from the dark robes he wore.<p>

"Would you mind watching where you are going next time?" Scorpius snapped, hearing the rustle of robes as the other male stood just in front of him, still giggling. Scorpius growled slightly, turning on his heel without even looking or saying another word to the lightly chuckling male.

"Who does he think he is, just laughing at me of all people? Does he not realise that I'm a Malfoy and I must be treated with respect." He muttered, wisps of white breath escaping each time he took a breath, the cold air biting at his cheeks. He looked around at the rather picturesque village he now resided in, holding down a rather stable job at a small apothecary. He knew he didn't need to, but he preferred to stay busy.

He listened to the bell jingle as he walked into the warm store, rubbing his hands together to get some feeling back into them. Nodding to the person behind the counter he went into the back room to hang his cloak up, keeping his back to the door, rolling his eyes as Steven Blane followed him since the store was empty.

"What has rattled your cage today Scorpius?" His nasally voice was setting Scorpius on edge already.

"Nothing for you to give an inkling of concern or care about to be honest Steven, now if you don't mind, there are customers to be seen to." Scorpius really wasn't in the mood to talk to the older dark haired male, preferring to get on with the day and get back home before he snapped at someone. Steven just sniffed and shrugged, exiting the back room before the blond man hit him with a well aimed curse.

Scorpius made a low noise under his breath, schooling his features back into a neutral one. Squaring his shoulders, he walked out onto the shop floor and busied himself with tidying up and restocking potions ingredients that were getting low, feeling a pair of eyes on his back. Determined to ignore the feeling, he just shook his head and let the person stare.

"If you took a muggle picture, it would last longer." he growled after ten minutes of the disconcerting feeling.

"If you looked at me, maybe I wouldn't need to." a laughing voice spoke, instantly reminding Scorpius of the man he had crashed into. Spinning on the heel of his foot, he faced the laughing male, raising his eyebrow at him.

"So, think that charming me with laughter and lines like that would work, hmm?" Scorpius asked, studying the face of the male. He wore thick framed dark purple glasses, the lenses peppered with water droplets that hid deep black eyes. His lips had a rather pouty look about them, turned up at the corners in a smile. Scorpius flicked his eyes up to the male's hair, taken aback at how much it looked like Harry Potter's.

"Who are you anyway?" Scorpius had to enquire, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive mode.

"I'm Kale Saunders. You crashed into me outside and never apologised." the dark eyed man, Kale, told him. "I just want the apology then I will move on."

Scorpius thought he saw a flicker of something in Kales eyes, but it was gone before he could see it properly.

"Kale... As in the cabbage that you can eat?" Scorpius couldn't help the smirk that graced his face as the shorter male nodded.

"Yes as in the cabbage." Kale looked annoyed as the blond chuckled. "My parents thought it would make me different when they picked it out." he defended himself.

Scorpius laughed harder at the male, earning him a rather dark look.

"Sorry, but naming your son after a vegetable is rather silly, even you have to admit that one." Scorpius laughed.

"Do you mind? I've not made fun of your name, not that I know it just yet." Kale sounded rather grumpy as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." he raised his eyebrow as Kale made no inkling of knowing who he was.

"So Scorpius, do you fancy going for a drink at some point?" Kale offered giving Scorpius a small smile as the blond nodded.

"I should be out of here by seven at the latest. Providing I don't kill my co-worker before then, that is." Scorpius joked feebly, earning a chuckle from the dark haired male.

"Is he that bad?" Kale asked, looking at the scowling man behind the counter. "Wait, don't answer that, from the death look he's giving me, I can tell he is."

Scorpius snorted unattractively, causing Kale to raise his eyebrow and push his glasses up his nose.

"Did you just snort? That is priceless, utter priceless." Kale chuckled, "I guess I better let you get back to work though, I'll be back at seven for you we can go back to mine and talk."

Scorpius nodded, not trusting his voice just at that second and watching Kale leave the shop empty handed. He shook his head, going back to cleaning and restocking the potions supplies, ignoring the pointed looks Steven was giving him.

* * *

><p>Scorpius must have looked at the clock on the wall dozens of times before it struck seven, discarding his work apron and sprinting out of the door before the chimes ended, once more crashing straight into Kale and sending them both to the ground.<p>

"We must stop meeting like this Scorpius, it's not fun, and causes more bruises than being bound to a chair." Kale winked as they pulled themselves to their feet. "What had you in such a hurry anyway?"

"I, uh, I guess you have had a bit of an impression on me?" Scorpius answered warily, falling into step next to Kale as they turned away from the shops and walked down a partially abandoned path. "Hey, you're not gonna kill me and hide my body are you?"

"Now why would I do something like that to someone as handsome as you?" Kale asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason just have to ask these things." Scorpius turned a light shade of red. "So, what made you realise I'm gay?" He asked, genuinely curious of the answer.

"Well, you hear things in small places like this, that, and I've seen you around. Not in a stalker type of way though!" Kale clarified after catching Scorpius' look of horror. Scorpius visibly relaxed, subconsciously gravitating to the shorter male. Kale looked down at their hands as they bumped together, feeling a shock run through his body.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Kale asked quietly, brushing his fingers over Scorpius' hand and receiving the same shock as before.

"I don't really get much spare time between here and home, but when I do, it is usually spent with Albus." Scorpius replied flexing his fingers and linking them through Kale's before letting go.

"So, you already have a boyfriend?" Kale tried to not sound disappointed.

"What? No! Circe, no way. Albus is just my best friend, he's straight anyway, happily married and all that crap." He chuckled when hearing Kale's sigh of relief. "Did you think I would agree to come back to yours if I was already spoken for?"

"Well, no I don't suppose you would have agreed..."

"Good, because I intend on getting to know you in a very different way than just verbally." Scorpius purred, trailing a finger down the shorter male's front.

Kale bit back a small noise, grabbing Scorpius' hand and practically dragging him the rest of the way to his house.

* * *

><p>"Easy tiger, I'm not going anywhere." Scorpius chucked huskily, feeling chapped lips on his neck licking and biting the sensitive skin.<p>

"Oh I know Scorp, but you taste so good." Kale murmured, dragging his lips back up to Scorpius', his tongue pressing against the blonds bottom lip. Scorpius groaned, his lips parting just enough for Kales slick tongue to work its way into his mouth.

Gripping the dark haired male's sides Scorpius brought him closer, their hips grinding against each others. Both moaned at the sensation, their hands starting to roam under clothing. Kale dropped to his knees, outlining the erection on Scorpius' trousers, breath warm through the thin fabric.

_'Yeah, I'm never going to be afraid of what's around the corner now..._' Scorpius thought, letting his mind shut down as Kale continued.


End file.
